roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
Dragon is a Superior Element in Elemental Battlegrounds, and has a colour palette of green, yellow, orange and red, with a symbol depicting a dragon's head. It consists of high damage moves with rather high mobility and versatility mixed within each spell, as well as many unique graphical designs. It is a Purchasable Element, and costs 900 Diamonds. Moves Soaring Upheaval "User grows wings and soars in the forward direction of their mouse cursor while also firing moderate damage bullets." ' '''Soaring Upheaval '''is a multi-projectile spell where the user grows dragon wings and uses it to fly for a short moment while also shooting 2 green bullets with a yellow glow. Once the spell is active, the bullets will go towards your cursor. This spell consumes 400 mana combined with a 6 second cooldown. Fuming Whack '"User grows a tail, charges in the direction of their mouse cursor, and then throws their opponent airborne and whacks them back down with their tail to deal medium damage." ' '''Fuming Whack '''is a unique contact spell that the user can aim to the location of the cursor to hit an opponent and knock them out with a dragon tail. Much like other grabs it has a 10 second cooldown which goes with a mana waste of 350. Formidable Roar '"User lets out an enormous roar that damages nearby opponents, slows down their movement, and distorts their screens to become a tinted dark blue." Formidable Roar 'is an area (AoE) move unique to Dragon. The caster loudly roars inflicting damage and debuffs upon opponents nearby, the debuffs include a dark blue tint to their screen and a mild speed decrease. Dragon's Ember "'User shoots out a smoky breath of fire that deals high damage and will leave their screen smoky if they are inside of it while it is still smoky." Dragon's Ember 'is a blast move unique to Dragon. The caster releases a puff of smoke which blinds people inside of it, the puff of smoke then combusts dealing rather high damage combined with a low damage but fast burn. Ominous Wrath "'User hops on the back of a massive dragon that towers over the map. This dragon breathes a humongous breath of fire that is controlled by the mouse cursor and deals high damage." '''Ominous Wrath '''is an ultimate move unique to Dragon. The caster mounts the back of a colossal dragon and concentrates a fire beam to the location of the cursor with occasional fireballs flying out of the dragon's mouth and raining down onto the cursor location dealing extra damage. Note: This ultimate is very hard to aim because of the fire beam itself obscuring the caster's vision, making them unable to see any potential targets, with this also goes the fact you are so high in the air that the targets on the ground appear very small and barely visible. Trivia * Dragon is the third element based on mythical creatures, the other ones being Reaper and Phoenix. * Dragon is the first and only Element to have a contact spell that requires aiming. * Dragon's ultimate has been known to be buggy when used on the edges of maps. * Dragon is the first element to have a mobile bullet move. * '''Formidable Roar '''is loosely based off the original idea of a discord user named NoobHomieTM. * Dragon's blast was able to be used to glitch explosion's shield to maximum power, however this glitch has been fixed. * Dragon element is another one of the many element that returned from Elemental Wars. Category:Elements Category:Superior Elements